A party favor is that known as a cracker, usually comprises a cylindrical container with appropriate contents, commonly a folded party hat, a metal charm, a short printed saying, poem, or the like commonly called a verse, and an explosive snapper strip which passes through the cylinder, with its ends projecting well beyond the ends of the cylinder. The cylinder is opaque and precludes a recipient from viewing the contents prior to destroying the cylinder.